freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Protagonists
<<>> The real Jeremy Fitzgerald Similarly to Mike, Jeremy also has a real-life counterpart, except the real Jeremy is a stuntman. :Already covered, just look at bottom of Jeremy's tabber, it was the last bullet of the Trivia section. FredCat 17:18, July 25, 2015 (UTC) Additional information Something I'd like to add regarding Mike's pay. Mike was only working 25-30 hours (midnight - 6 am) a week making this a part-time job (thus there is no break or meal period) so this could also benefactor the low paycheck, lack of hours, taxes, uniform rentals, trainning pay (some jobs have a trainning period/probation period/on the job trainning where the pay is not same amount or full amount as the full on the job pay) Halfshell (talk) 22:57, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Names MIke may be derived from Archangel Michael, patron saint of police officers and protective entity, while Schmidt is the German version for Smith, as in someone who works with metal all day. A machine or animatronic is said to be "on the fritz" when it malfunctions. Kid's bully brother? (Seeing as there is no article for this character, this article is the closest thing I could find that had any connection to him, so I put it here, sorry in advance if there is in fact a better place I could have put this) Why is there no article for the bully older brother? He's a major part of not only 4's but (If the theories are to be believed) the series' backstory. As if one believes the speculation that the kid became The Puppet after he died, the teen is equally if not more responsible than Purple Guy for setting the entire series in motion. Either way, the line "I will fix you" at the end of 4, implies the child became "something" which plays a major part in the series. Also, speculation or not, the reason still stands, seeing as the older brother still exists as a character there is no reason why he shouldn't have his own page. Moogleknight24 (talk) 16:30, November 5, 2015 (UTC)Moogleknight24 Unnecessary Redirecting in Wiki-nav; Please fix Hey, it's PBE. So, um, I noticed in the Wiki navigator that the old redirects Jeremy Fitzgerald and Mike Schmidt are still there. Why not just fix it and go Mike Schmidt? It just kind of bothers me that everything is perfectly linked to its respective page except this. Idk. But anyways, if you could either fix this or get back to me on this, I'd be extremely grateful. Thank you! PBEgaming (talk) 02:27, December 24, 2015 (UTC) In Fitzgerald's trivia, "There is a beleif..." should be "belief". Hidanprime (talk) 05:15, December 12, 2017 (UTC) We gotta unprotect this shit fam I think a vandalization war occurred here or something because the page is permanently locked, and I might just be a little stoned but I remember seeing something about an edit war? That's the only feasible explanation, I really can't think of another reason why the page would be locked. Some time has passed and the two little rascals have probably forgotten that this happened in the first place, and we gotta move. There's a tab to be added here, and we can't do that with the page protected. I'm not sure I know how to add tabs, I'm more of a words kinda guy than a formatter but something needs to be done. I'm still not quite sure how this 'page talk' works because I've never had to use it, or rarely, so if I accidentally erase everything on the page that's an oopsie but hey, it got the ball rolling I guess. GnarlyBellyButton69 (talk) 19:08, January 5, 2018 (UTC)Gnarly You won't die... *Eggs is either the first protagonist in the series to die canonically during main gameplay, or the second to die overall if theories about the Five Nights at Freddy's 4 protagonist are to be believed. Didn't he get up after Ennard got out of him? Prince Ghast (talk) 07:40, February 1, 2018 (UTC) Bite of 83, not 87. Someone who can edit this page, please change the "could very well be the Bite of 87 victim" to "could very well be the Bite of 83 victim", because, 1. The Golden Freddy "Easter Egg" from 1/9/8/7 in the Custom Night is not an Easter Egg. 2. The shade of grey on the TV in FNaF 4 is Red Blue and Green all set to 83. 3. In FNaF Sister Location, if you enter 1-9-8-3 in the keypad in the Private Room will make the monitors on the table switch from static to the Bed, Closet, and Fun with Plushtrap/Nightmare BB hallway on the monitors. Coincidence? I THINK NOT! MarioMadness734 (talk) 01:20, April 12, 2018 (UTC)